


Failed Run

by IzzN2Punk



Category: 20XX (Video Game)
Genre: Broke: Finishing works you've started, Friendship, Gen, Making good of a bad situation, Woke: Write a one-shot for a game that like 6 people have played
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzN2Punk/pseuds/IzzN2Punk
Summary: When dying is a regular routine of your week, why not try and have some fun?
Relationships: Nina & Ace, They are BROS - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Failed Run

The worst thing about being shot into space was surprisingly not the whole dying thing. Frankly, Nina had gotten over that particular aspect of her life, like, four hundred and thirty-five deaths ago (falling into a pit of lava just after she and Ace had just beaten Dr. Flat was honestly more frustrating than anything else.) 

This wasn't even the first time she would die like this, stranded in space by her creators, left to run out of air reserves and shut down. No, what was really and truly annoying about this was…

"Ugh, again? What did we even do wrong this time, we were having a perfectly good run!" Complained Ace, who was spinning around, arms folded over his chest.

Nina frowned. "Well that's kinda the problem Ace, we never know why they do this. It's not like they ever talk to us or anything."

Ace just snorted in response, seemingly apathetic to the air he was losing in the process, but he didn't have anything to say to that. 

Nina let the silence hang between them for a depressing minute or so before smiling slightly. "I bet Dr. Doofus and Dingus would've been happier if you'd pick up a boss power once in a while. Maybe that's why we died this time!"

Ace rolled his compound, insect-like eyes, but laughed good-naturedly. 

"If they wanted me to use their stupid powers, maybe they shouldn't be soooooo boring! Besides, why bother picking one up when I've got ol' pizza-cutter here!" 

Ace brandished his Plasma Blender, little slice-like waves swiping uselessly from his weapon. It was his favorite weapon and Ace never passed an opportunity to grab it during a run.

Nina shook her head fondly. "That's not what it's called dork, and that's a really lame name for a weapon. Besides, it's got nothing on my Boomerang Blade!"

Nina shot one of the spinning saws out at Ace, knowing perfectly well that as soon as she shot it, the blade would be slowed by the lack of gravity. Ace caught it as it floated aimlessly in his direction.

"Pizza-cutter two is ok I guess, but I'm a man of action! If I wanna fight someone, I'll just go right up to them and start slicing!"

Ace smirked, throwing the Boomerang Blade back towards Nina like it was a frisbee.

"Then again, maybe it's perfect for you Nina, since you shoot at a distance, like a cheater!"

Nina caught the blade and threw it back instantly. "Didn't I have to revive you, like, 5 times during this run?"

Ace made a dismissive motion with one hand, using the other to try and spike the blade back to gain momentum (it didn't work). "It's only fair considering that I keep giving the finishing blows during those boss fights! Besides, camping is just too boring, I'll leave all that strategy stuff to you."

Nina just laughed at him, lazily catching the blade, before looking at it thoughtfully for a second. They wouldn't have much more time before they would run out of air, but she had an idea for how to spice things up a bit.

"Hey Ace, hit the blade with your Plasma Blender, we're gonna play pong!"

Nina gently let go of the Boomerang Blade, where it remained mostly suspended in place. As she aimed her arm at the blade, charged up a blast, and shot at it. The blade didn't go any faster than it had before, but Ace still tried to make a dramatic dive towards it. The blade made a light 'clink' as it bounced against his weapon, which Ace met with a cheer.

He called out to her with a goofy looking smile. "Whoever scores 3 times gets to choose the boss order next time!"

Nina charged her blaster, grinning cockily. They'd probably run out of air before they could play that much, but still…

"Then I hope you're prepared to fight Death Lotos next run!"

Nina had been right that hadn't had a very long game, they lasted about 5 rounds before shutting down mid-game. In a few days they would be in a new body, fighting the same bosses over and over until they died again. Even so, Nina couldn't help but feel a little satisfied with her life, as long as she had a friend like Ace, even the bad days were a blast.

**Author's Note:**

> (I swear I'll get back to the Mega man fic eventually lol)


End file.
